The Yasha Gang at my House
by XxCoffee-and-CreamxX
Summary: [I used to be InuKa and Siane] reposted crazy wacky adventures of the Yasha Gang! Pure choas!rated T to be safe R
1. Chapter 1:Enterductions part 1

Disclaimer: me no own InuYasha and Sugar freak owns Shessika. But Inuka and Siane are mine so hands off. And this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the authors twisted imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living, or dead, or somewhere in between, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Hi InuKa and Siane here this was our first fan fic and we were so excited when we first published it. We would not have been able to complete this story without the help of some great friends. FanFiction took this off but we fixed it and put it back on. There will be a lot of charter oocness if you have a problem with that click the pretty back button. Also if you are a lover of Kikyo click the pretty back button, this is not for Kikyo lovers. Though Kikyo haters might enjoy this.

* * *

Description of Shessika: 4 years old in demon years about 40 in human years. Sesshomaru's little lost brother that I look after. Wares cloths like his minus the swords and armor. The inu crest is blue instead of red.

* * *

Now on to the story………………………

""this is speaking ''this thoughts (translations) _(my commentary)_

Chapter 1: Enterductions and the first night part one

* * *

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Rin, Shessika, Naraku, Kikyo, and Koga were all staying with me. Sugar freak is here too.

"Welcome everyone! My name is Inuka. Oh, yeah Siane is on vacation in Hawaii, but will be back soon" said InuKa.

Every but InuKa said "What in the world are we doing here?"

"I am the author person; I can make you do anything I want!" said InuKa glaring evilly.

"Oh, yeah!" said Naraku.

"Yeah, monkey boy start dancing" said InuKa.

"No w…………." was all Naraku could say before he found himself dancing.

"Ok that's creepy stop!" said InuKa then Naraku stopped and InuKa grinned evilly before continuing "Anyone else object?"

Everyone but Inuka said "No." as they shook in fear.

"Good!" said InuKa.

* * *

It was now dark about 9:30 p.m.

"Ok everyone in your pjs I got you" said InuKa as she poofed everyone in pjs.

Inuka is warning a demin over shirt way to big on her, and blue pj shorts. Sugar freak had on a light purple top on with a frog on it, and matching pj pants with little frogs on them. InuYasha had on a black top that said "Don't let the bed bugs bit that's my job", in red letters, and black pj bottoms with white fangs on them. Sesshomaru had on a white shirt that said, "I wish I was anywhere but here" in light blue letters, and matching pj pants. Kagome had on a pink nightgown that said "Princess" in sparkling white letters. Sango had on a baggy tie-dye t-shirt. Miroku had on a purple t-shirt that said, "I heart woman" in black letters, and black pj pants. Shippo had on a blue shirt with white feathers, and matching pj pants. Rin is warring an orange nightgown. Shessika has on a blue shirt, and matching pj pants. Naraku had on a white shirt that said "Monkey Boy" in dark blue letters, and dark blue pants. Kikyo had on candy cane stripped pjs. _(You'll see what is up later.) _Koga had on a brown shirt that said, "Howling is my Life", in white letters and brown pants with moons on them.

"How did you do that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Mommy never revels her secrets" said Shessika.

"Awww, how cute" said Kagome rubbing Shessika's head.

"You are nice person" said Shessika.

"We give keys now?" asked Sugar freak.

"Yes I think so" said InuKa grinning evilly "Ok everyone I have rooms to pass out to you. Two rooms will have three people in them the rest will have to. Ok everyone pick a key."

InuKa held out a bowl full of keys. Everyone picked a key.

"Your room number is somewhere on the key" said InuKa.

InuKa looked at her and Shessika's key there was a one on both of them.

'Good I'm glad I got the same key that means it will be just Shessika and me_' _thought InuKa.

* * *

The keys were as followed:

InuKa: 1

Sugar freak: 2

Inuyasha: 3

Sesshomaru: 1

Kagome: 3

Sango: 4

Miroku: 4

Shippo: 5

Kilala: 4

Naraku: 6

Rin: 5

Kikyo: 6

Koga: 2

Shessika: 1

* * *

InuKa- I know this is kind of sort and I'm sorry.

Siane- Please review.

Next time chapter 2: Enterductions and the first night part two


	2. Chapter 2:Enterductions part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful and marvelous Inuyasha and Sugar freak owns Shessika. But I do own InuKa and Siane so paws, claws, and/or hands off. And this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the authors twisted imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living, or dead, or somewhere in between, is purely coincidental.

* * *

""this is speaking ''this thoughts (translations) _(my commentary)

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Enterductions and the first night part two

* * *

"Ok everyone goodnight, go to your rooms wake up call is at 6:00. Any complaints?" asked InuKa with a very evil grin on her face.

Everyone but InuKa said "No" while they were trembling in fear.

"Good" said InuKa.

InuKa went to room 1 with Shessika to find Sesshomaru there.

"Well I guess we are going to be roommates" said Sesshomaru.

"Guess so not that I care" replied InuKa.

"Hey its not like I care" said Sesshomaru.

"Good, now shut up and go sleep_" _said InuKa._ (The reason Sesshomaru is taking InuKa's crap is because he does not want to upset her after what happened to Naraku.)_

Sesshomaru and InuKa climbed into separate beds. Shessika climbed into InuKa's bed and snuggled over to her warm body. _(Remember people he's only four years old.)_ It was a whole different story at room 2.

* * *

"Koga what are you doing in my room?" asked Sugar freak.

"This is not your room 2 this is our room 2 I got in with the key after all!" exclaimed Koga.

"You have a point though; I rather share a room with Shippo" retorted Sugar freak.

"Fine by me, but you heard Lady InuKa no room switching or else and I wouldn't want to be the one to mess with her" said Koga with a yawn.

"Your right there" replied Sugar freak with a yawn.

And with that they passed out on the floor, on top of each other. _(They are so going to kill me when they get up.)_ All right lets see what everyone is up to in room 3.

* * *

"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome.

"That was that for?" yelled/asked Inuyasha from his crater.

"You were trying to look up my nightgown!" yelled Kagome.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

_(How cute they fight like an old married couple.)_

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"INUYASHA!"

"Oh no."

"SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Kagome climbed into bed. Inuyasha just gave up and went to sleep in his crater. Now lets go check on room 4. Sango was about to enter room 4.

* * *

"Good thing I'm sharing a room with you Kilala" said Sango.

"Mew" said Kilala. (why?)

"That way I won't have to share a room with Miroku" said Sango.

"Mew" said Kilala. (remember there are two three people rooms.)

"What are the chances?" asked Sango.

"Mew" said Kilala. (slim but since its Miroku were talking about very likely)

"I will pretend I didn't hear that" said Sango.

Sango put the key in the lock and opened the door. Only to her surprise see Miroku curled up asleep in the other bed. Sango climbed into the unoccupied bed.

'Mew' thought Kilala. (told you so)

"I'll worry about it later. Night Kilala" said Sango.

"Mew" said Kilala . (I bid you goodnight mistress.)

Now as you probably have guessed on to room 5.

* * *

"gjhijkjkm Rin!" yelled Shippo. (Hi Rin!)

"Hi Shippo" said a confused Rin.

"hjjnnhjhkjkmkm,n" said Shippo. (I have sugar, candy, and sugar!)

"Wow!" said Rin looking at enormous pile of candy and sugar "Were you did you get it all?"

"hfsignvyuhjfyfiuk" said Shippo (I stole it from Sugar freak) then he thought 'I'm so dead.' _(Now let us explain something, when your on a sugar high you can't speak straight but you can think straight.)_

"Really?" asked Rin.

"fjksdfghgdfgjhfdfgfdfg" said Shippo. (Yes yes yes here have some)

Five minutes later

Shippo and Rin where running around yelling "hghjsgurjcnvufvnb" (Sugar sugar sugar sugar)

Well to make along story short Shippo and Rin got really hyper before _(as Sugar freak would say having a sugar crash)_ passing out. On to room 6 as you might have thought.

* * *

Naraku started to say "Kikyo my dea…" before.

Kikyo said "Can it now Naraku!" _(The first time in history and last time I will say you go Kikyo.)_

Kikyo knocked Naraku out to the floor. She went over and sat down on the window ledge.

* * *

Tbc………(to be continued)

InuKa: Well there you go chapter 2 done.

Siane: we wish to thank our reviewers:

Sugar freak

Weeping Wolf

InuKa: Thankz guys!

Siane: Peace Out!

* * *

Blooper: Room 2 Sugar freak and Koga

InuKa says "Take it from the top you guys!"

Koga says "Fine by me, but you heard Lady InuKa no room switching or else hey who are you?"

Weeping Wolf walks in.

Weeping Wolf says "Umm sorry I left my watch in here" picks up watch but can't stop looking at Koga.

Koga says "What are you looking at?"

Weeping Wolf says "Nothing"

InuKa says "Cut Weeping Wolf please exit stage left and Koga take it from the top.

* * *

InuKa- well sayonara 


	3. Chapter 3:Adventures in Swimming

Disclaimer: me no own InuYasha and Sugar freak owns Shessika. But Inuka and Siane are mine so hands off. And this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the authors twisted imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living, or dead, or somewhere in between, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Disclaimer to the disclaimer: I don't own the disclaimer after off. The rest was borrowed from the author of Last Hope.

* * *

""this is speaking (translations) _(my commentary) _**(pouf)

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Adventures in Swimming

* * *

InuKa's alarm clock went off at exactly 6:00.

InuKa woke up stretching as she said "Boy do I feel good! Shessika wake up honey its 6:00."

Shessika who was groggy in the mornings said "Five more minutes' momma."

InuKa said "Come on get up!"

Shessika said "All right momma."

In Sesshomaru's dream he was thinking "No stop you can't do this no not there what the hell do you think your doing you damn idiot." Sesshomaru began to toss in turn in his sleep.

"Get the hell out of bed out lazy baka _(for those who don't know what a baka is it means stupid/idiot)_!" said InuKa.

"But I'ams ups momma" said Shessika.

InuKa yelled "Not you SESSHOMARU!" throwing a pillow at Sesshomaru's head.

Sesshomaru said "All right I'm up filthy half- breed."

InuKa said "Dare call me a filthy half- breed again and I might have to kill you." then she thought "Not really my Sesshykins because I love you yes I do." before she began to drool.

Sesshomaru said "I think you sprung a leak."

"Huh, what the hell happened?"asked InuKa brought back to reality.

Sesshomaru said "Never mind."

InuKa walked over and banged on room 2's door.

Sugar freak who was still half asleep said "GO AWAY!."

InuKa said "Sugar freak there's all kinds of sugar downstairs in the kitchen."

A fast moving blur flew past InuKa. She then heard a bang, crash, and kaboom!

InuKa said "I don't even want to know." _(Later InuKa found out that Sugar freak used Koga like a surfboard going down the stairs.)_

InuKa proceed to all the rooms. And about a few sits, slaps, and hand printed cheeks later it was 7:00a.m. Everyone was down eating a sugar filled breakfastand Sugar freak was munching away at a bowl of sugar in the raw. _(For those who don't know sugar in the raw is pure sugar that gets you 20x's more hyper than normal sugar. I would advise you not to eat it.)_

Shippo asked "So what are we doing today?"

InuKa said "Well first let me say you are staying for a week. Second you're to like it hear. And third **(poufs in girl. Girl has medium brown hair blue eyes, and is tall.) **This is Jackie; she will be staying with us. Share room with Inuyasha and Kagome. Forth we are going swimming! So lets get ready!" **(Poufs everyone into swimsuits.)**

All the girls are wearing bikinis. Mine blue with yellow stripes, Kagome's green, Sango's pink, Sugar freak's purple with pink Pokka-dots, Jackie's yellow, Rin's orange, and Kikyo's red. The guys were wearing swimming trunks, Inuyasha's red, Sesshomaru's light blueMiroku's purple, Koga's brown, Naraku's black, Shessika's blue, and Shippo's teal. Shessika and Shippo have on white t-shirts.

Jackie said "Hi everybody!"

Everybody said "Hi!"

Kagome said "Yeah you get to share my room!"

Inuyasha said/asked "Your room? Who are you kidding it's my room!"

Kagome said "SIT BOY!"

Kikyo said "Wow! I get this so-called swimsuit!"

InuKa said "Yeah, I guess." then she thought "Dance my puppet dance. Muhwawawa hey look a birde."

Kagome asked "So were we going won't bringing 8 demons to one place cause panic?"

Jackie said "I think bringing 1 demon anywere cause panic."

Sugar freak said "I like panic."

InuKa said "Yes I know you do. I'm not telling were we are going it's a surprise."

Sugar freak said "We are going to Hawaii."

InuKa said "Thanks a lot Sugar freak. We are going to my own private island in Hawaii. _(I don't have an island in Hawaii though I wish I did.)_ We will meet up with Siane there." **(Poufs everyone to Hawaii.)**

InuKa said "Welcome to Hawaii."

Kagome said "Wow! Look at the warm tropical water!"

Inuyasha asked "Must you get excited about everything woman?"

Kagome yelled "SIT BOY!"

Jackie asked "When will he learn?"

Shippo replied "Never."

Sugar freak said "Lookie at the friendly sharkies I wanta play withem."

Sugar freak ran into the water with a big bowl of sugar and feed it to the sharks. Soon Sugar freak and the sharks became best friends. Pretty soon everyone was playing, swimming, and having a good time in the water when all of a sudden.

Naraku asked "What's that shiny object?"

InuKa and Kagome answered "It's a jewel shard."

The jewel shard fell in the water were a shark, giant squid, and a blue whale combined together to form the Thing. Then Thing ate Kikyo, but didn't see the highly toxic label on her. Sadly a few seconds later Thing exploited to are dismay. Everyone began cheering except for Sugar freak, InuKa, Inuyasha, Naraku, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wasn't doing anything but floating in the water because he never shows emotion.

Naraku cried "No Kikyo my dearest! Oh, well." _(Man he gets over things fast.)_

Inuyasha sadly said "Farewell Kikyo my beloved."

Sugar freak and InuKa were on the ground sobbing.

Sesshomaru said "I didn't know you liked that Kikyo bitch so much."

Sugar freak and InuKa continued to sob "We didn't but now we can do all the awesome tortures we had planned."

Siane "Hey guys whats up!"

InuKa "Hey Siane the Thing got killed by Kikyo."

Siane "That's so sad."

Kagome "Whom are you talking to InuKa?"

InuKa "Just Siane."

Siane "Just Siane, uh?"

InuKa: Everybody meet my best friend and co- author Siane."

Everybody but InuKa and Siane said as they bowed their heads "Hi Lady Siane."

Siane "Just Siane please. Wait was InuKa being bad?"

InuKa said with a very guilty looking face I might add "I wasn't bad!"

Siane said "Well if you say so" before she thought "Like I'm supposed to believe you weren't bad InuKa."

Shippo asked "whose room are you staying in?"

Siane asked "Is there space in Shippo's room?"

InuKa replied "Why yes there is."

Rin joyfully said "Yeah you will be staying in the same room as Shippo and me."

It was getting close to sunset.

Siane said "I think it would be best if we were to leave soon."

Inuyasha was crying. Then he took out his sword and preformed the wind scar on some waves.

Rin asked "What's wrong with Inuyasha Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru replied "He made a memorial for Kikyo out of sand and a wave came up and washed it away."

Sugar freak started complaining and crying "Sugar freak no wanta go. Don't wanta leave friendly sharkies."

Naraku thought "That ones mental I tell you. MENTAL!"

InuKa told Sugar freak "Don't worry Sugar freak we will come back someday." **(Poufs everyone home)**

Everyone ate a nice healthy dinner. If you couldn't figure out Siane is a health freak. Well Sugar freak was eating white sugar. It is about 9:30p.m.

InuKa said "Goodnight guys! See ya at 6:00 sharp!" **(Poufs pjs on peoples.)**

If you don't rember what people's pjs looks like look back at chapter 1. LadyRin has on a golden nightshirt that says "Sunshine…Not!" and Siane has on a white nightgown.

Tbc………………………………...

* * *

Extra:

InuKa was running a whack-a-Kikyo stand at the fair. Griffin D. Sage.

Griffin D. Sage says " Hey can I try?"

InuKa says "Sure today its free."

Griffin D. Sage says "How do you play?"

InuKa says "You just whack the Kikyo on the head with the mallet."

Griffin D. Sage plays the whack-a-Kikyo game and wins the biggest prize.

Griffin D. Sage says "I want the blow torch."

InuKa gives the blow torch to Griffin D. Sage "Here you go enjoy your day."

Griffin D. Sage says "Oh I will."

* * *

InuKa: Well there goes another chapter. Please review I wanta know how were doing!

Siane: I would like to take this time to thank are reviewers if you reviewed then thank you so much.

InuKa: And rember buckle up. -

Siane: You had sugar again didn't you?

InuKa: Yep, now if you excuse me I must go hide from Sugar freak.

Siane (shaking head.): PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4: To the Mall Away!

Disclaimer: me no own InuYasha and Sugar freak owns Shessika. But Inuka and Siane are mine so hands off. And this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the authors twisted imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living, or dead, or somewhere in between, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Disclaimer to the disclaimer: I don't own the disclaimer after off. The rest was borrowed from the author of Last Hope.

* * *

InuKa: Of course I own Inuyasha!

Siane: No you don't.

InuKa: I own Shessika then!

Siane: No, Sugar freak owns him.

InuKa: Well at least I own myself!

Siane: No, I own you and myself.

InuKa: Well at least I own the 3rd movie: P

Siane: That's mine remember.

InuKa: Crude.

* * *

""this is speaking /translations/ _(my commentary) _**(pouf)

* * *

**

Chapter 4: To the Mall Away!

* * *

InuKa kind of woke up in somewhat of a bad mood.

She thought "Today was the day I was going to perform the awesome torture I had planned for Kikyo. Oh well I shouldn't worry about the past, I probably should get up now."

"BEEP" said the alarm clock.

This morning went something like yesterday. Well I did find Koga tied and gagged, curtsey of Sugar freak. We were all ready to go, except Sugar freak who was eating her morning bowl of sugar in the raw. Yep we were just waiting on her when Miroku popped the question.

"So what are we doing today Lady InuKa and will you bare my child?" asked Miroku.

"1st **(poufs in a tall girl with green eyes and her blonde hair in a ponytail.)** This is Kagami. 2nd We are going to the mall, and 3rd No are you insane Miroku? Wait don't answer that!" said InuKa.

"Yes" said Miroku.

"I said don't answer that!" yelled InuKa.

"Hi everyone!" said Kagami.

"Hi Lady Kagami" said everyone but Kagami and InuKa.

"Just Kagami please" said Kagami.

"Its you!" exclaimed Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy shut up!" said Kagami.

"I didn't think there were any rooms left" said Siane.

"Its ok she can stay in room 6 with Naraku" said InuKa.

* * *

All right here is a quick recap on which rooms' people are staying in.

InuKa: 1

Sugar freak: 2

Inuyasha: 3

Sesshomaru: 1

Kagome: 3

Sango: 4

Miroku: 4

Shippo: 5

Kilala: 4

Naraku: 6

Rin: 5

Kagami: 6

Koga: 2

Jackie: 3

Siane: 5

Shessika: 1

* * *

By this time everyone was in the purple stretch limo on the way to the mall.

"So what mall are we going to?" asked Kagome.

"We are going…" was all InuKa could say before she was interrupted.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell a mall is?" asked Inuyasha.

"hgghdjhjdhgbsk" said Sugar freak. /a mall is a place were you shop. /

"OK" said Inuyasha giving the - . - look.

"She said a mall is a place you shop" said Siane.

"You understood her?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yep I understand sugarian" said Siane.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" said InuKa as she glared at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Siane, and Sugar freak "We are going to the mall I own! Today it's closed to the public. Here take these credit cards." **(Poufs credit cards in people's hands.)**

Sesshomaru: Why didn't you just poof us to the dumb mall?

"THE MALL IS NOT DUMB!" yelled all the girls except Sango and Rin.

"Anyway this way is much more fun! Now let me explain how to use criet cards" said InuKa.

For the rest of the way to the mall InuKa explained how to use criet cards.

"All right have at it, but meet me back here at the food court at 6:00p.m." said InuKa **(Poufs watches on people's arms.)**

Everyone took off running off in all directions, except Inuyasha who stuffed his face at the food court.

Naraku walked up to a store that's sign read "Weapons "R" Us."

"Wow so this is what hell must look like" said Naraku as he began to drool.

"What are you doing?" asked Koga.

"Paying my respects" said Naraku.

Koga looked up and began to drool when he saw the sign.

"All haul the mighty weapons" said Naraku and Koga together. _(And they call sugar freak mental.)_

They bought all the weapons and then headed off to the food court to stuff their faces. Now shall we go see what Sugar freak, Rin, Shippo, Shessika, and Siane are up to.

"Are you sure you should eat all that Sugar freak?" asked Siane.

"fhvdfdgfhbkfhshlmlkkjsghynvgfgkj" said Sugar freak. /So what I don't care/

You see Sugar freak was eating a large bag of sugar in the raw she bought at "Sugar World". Just then Jackie walked up.

"gjfmgoijnnljjhfghvbk" said Sugar freak. /I'm so dead. /

"You bet your dead" said Jackie.

"She can understand Sugar freak?" asked Rin.

"Yep, Strangler can understand Mean Lady just like momma!" said Shessika.

"Strangler, Mean Lady, momma?" asked Rin.

"Strangler is Jackie, Mean Lady is Sugar freak, and momma is InuKa" explained Siane.

"But why Strangler?" asked Rin.

"You'll sees" said Shessika.

Jackie began to strangle Sugar freak.

"Oh, I get it now!" exclaimed Rin.

* * *

Ok it would take a couple more chapters to explain what everyone did. So I will sum it up for you.

InuKa: Cloths, graphic novels, and some new earrings.

Sugar freak: Candy, a blowtorch, and a chainsaw. _(I know the world is doomed.)_

Inuyasha: Lots and lots of ramen.

Sesshomaru: Nothing.

Kagome: Cloths and girly stuff.

Sango: Some make up.

Miroku: Some stuff that would make this fic goes from T to M.

Shippo: Sugar, candy, and sugar.

Kilala: Kitty treats.

Naraku: Lots of weapons.

Rin: Toys.

Kagami: Cloths and graphic novels.

Koga: Lots of weapons.

Jackie: Cloths and graphic novels.

Siane: Nothing. _(Has all she could ever want, comes there all the time.)_

Shessika: Toys and candy.

* * *

It is now 6:00p.m. Everyone met InuKa at the food court. Then they got in the limo and it is now sundown or 8:30p.m. They are half way home.

"gfgfsfgklhggxcbnfgh" said Sugar freak. /open sunroof. /

"All right" said InuKa. **(Poufs open the sunroof.)**

"duyhdbvjvcghkljhf" said/asked Sugar freak. /Were the moon? Sugar want moon/

"It's the night of the new moon" said Kagome._ (I know its not really the new moon but bare with me.)_

As Kagome said this Inuyasha and InuKa transformed.

"Damn I'm human" said Inuyasha.

"Now I'm human!" said InuKa as she began to run around like a chicken with its head cut off, which is kind of hard to do in a limo.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Sugar freak not hyper anymore.

"Thanks Sugar freak I needed that" said Inuka as she did a face plant.

"What's going on here?" asked Sango.

"Like Inuyasha, InuKa is only half demon and turns full human on the night of the new moon" said explained Siane.

"That I get but what about 'I don't know?'" asked Kagami.

"Its like Inuyasha sit curse" said InuKa.

By this time everyone got home, save Inuyasha who was stuffed, ate dinner and changed into their pjs.

"Good night" said InuKa exhausted.

In the lovely room 1.

"I see you're a worthless human now" said Sesshomaru.

"ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz…." InuKa is already asleep and didn't hear Sesshomaru.

Tbc………………………………...

* * *

Extra: Casting a Sugar freak

"Man will I ever find the perfect person to play Sugar freak?" thought InuKa.

InuKa had been looking for people to play the part of Sugar freak. There had been fat people, skinny people, short people, tall people, dumb people, and smart people. Though none of them had been right to play the part of Sugar freak.

Siane came into the room "InuKa there is a crazy manic outside claming her name is Sugar freak and that she is a thing not a her. Should I call the mental jail?"

"She would be the perfect person to play the role of Sugar freak. Give her the job and then show her to her trailer" said InuKa.

"Whatever you say" said Siane rolling her eyes, and then went off to do what InuKa wanted.

* * *

Siane: Another chapter done and gone.

InuKa: I want to thank are reviewers.

Siane: Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5:Just a Walk in the Park

Disclaimer: me no own InuYasha and Sugar freak owns Shessika. But Inuka and Siane are mine so hands off. And this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the authors twisted imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living, or dead, or somewhere in between, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Disclaimer to the disclaimer: I don't own the disclaimer after off. The rest was borrowed from the author of Last Hope.

* * *

""this is speaking /translations/ _(my commentary) _**(pouf)

* * *

**

InuKa: I'm baacckkk.

Siane: Goody goody gumdrops.

InuKa: That reminds me of a story.

Siane: Do tell.

InuKa: All right I will. There were these 3 guys who didn't speak no English. So they went to different stores to learn it. The 1st guy went to a music store and he learned the word mememeee! The 2nd guy went to a home furnishing store and he learned the words forks and knives.

Siane: Are you going somewhere with this?

InuKa: Yep anyway. The 3rd guy went to a candy store and he learned the words goody goody gumdrops. The 3 guys then walked over to a crime scene. The police guy said do you know who killed this woman? The 1st guy said mememeee! The police guy said how did you do? The 2nd guy said forks and knives forks and knives.

Siane: Are you done yet?

InuKa: Almost, now let me finish my story. The police guy said I'm afraid I am going to have to take you to jail. Then the 3rd guy said goody goody gumdrops.

Siane (shaking head): Character descriptions were supplied by inuyashaknowitall1223.

* * *

Chapter 5: Just a walk in the Park.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning InuKa and Kagami had an announcement.

"I would like to make an announcement now before any one asks what we will…" said InuKa before she was interrupted by the crazy one.

"What will we do today?" asked Sugar freak looking up from her sugar in the raw.

"I'm surrounded by baka's! Kagami explain your idea, oh and before I forget **(poufs in Kagami's golden lab puppy Doofus) **here" said InuKa.

"Thank you, well InuKa can pouf an exact replica of Walt Disney World on her island of Hawaii" said Kagami.

"What's Watt Dinky World?" asked Shippo.

"gdzguttdxnkhfj" said Sugar freak. / Walt Disney World/

"Umm…. InuKa?" asked Shippo.

"Don't look at me" said InuKa.

"Its Walt Disney World, Shippo not Watt Dinky World. It's a park for kids of all ages, there are a lot of fun games" said Jackie.

"It will take all day to create a replica of the park so today no poufing luxuries and were going to the park across the street" said InuKa.

"Won't there be panic?" asked Kagome.

"ghasdfghjrrjvcxfvgbj" exclaimed Sugar freak. /Yeah panic/

"No panic now down Sugar freak" said InuKa.

"sadfghjkhhg" said Sugar freak. /Drat/

"You mean to say there won't be any panic what so ever?" asked Miroku.

"Yep since I can make demons look human" said Kagami.

Everyone then changed into normal cloths. Kagami turned demons human.

* * *

**Sesshomaru looks pretty much the same (like keeps the silver hair. you have to keep the silver hair. Lol) the only major change is his face. Like he loses the markings (all over his body), he gets brown eyes, his ears are regular shaped, and he loses his claws and fangs.**

**Naraku has brown hair he has green eyes, eyes less pointed, and he becomes shorter (I always do that to torture him).**

**Koga pretty much looks the same except without the ears and stuff. You know claws and fangs and tail.**

**Shessika looks the same as Sesshy. Just smaller.**

**You should know Inuyasha's form. **

**InuKa is the same as Inuyasha.**

**Shippo gets his ears taken away and claws and junk, pretty much looks the same, except add two black streaks in his hair. Becomes as tall as about a five year old. **

**Siane looks the same as Shippo.

* * *

**

Everyone walked over the street to the park and began to look around.

"Its amazing all the people in one place!" exclaimed Sango.

"This era that era all women are the same" said Inuyasha.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked all the women with their auras in flames.

"That women are the same wherever you go. Any little thing empresses them" said Inuyasha digging his own grave.

"That's it you asked for it DIE!" said InuKa as she and the rest of the women dog piled Inuyasha.

"Momma may Rin, Shippo, Siane, and me go play on the playground?" asked Shessika.

"Me too" said Sugar freak.

"Sure but be careful" said InuKa.

"We will, thanks!" said Shessika.

"I won't" mumbled Sugar freak.

Just then a little kid walked by with a big lollipop.

"Never mind Sugar want lollie" said Sugar freak.

Sugar freak stole the little kids lollipop got hyper and began to destroy the park, till a police guy caught her.

"Does this belong to you?" asked the Police guy (pg).

"I'm not a this I am a THING" yelled Sugar freak.

"Yep! Sorry police guy!" said InuKa ignoring Sugar freak.

"Its all right but you and your friends will be banned for a week and suffer from a $100.00 fine" said the pg.

"Ok. Here" said InuKa as she gave the pg $100.00.

"You rich lady" said Sugar freak "Give me money!"

"Sugar freak behave yourself" said InuKa who was pissed off.

InuKa put a child leash around Sugar freak and everyone went back to InuKa's house with Sugar freak yelling "Why do I have to wear a leash? Sugar freak wants to be frees!" along the way.

"What are we going to do now, its only 12:00p.m?" asked Jackie.

"I know lets go see Over the Hedge!" said InuKa. _(I don't own it and its really funny.)_

"Ok!" said everyone but InuKa.

Everyone got into the limo, went to the movie theater, and came home. It was now 3:20p.m.

"Sugar bored" said Sugar freak.

"Quick everyone run for the safe house" said InuKa as calmly as she could.

"And why should we do that retched half-breed?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh, he touched a nerve" said Kagami.

"That's it you asked for it" said InuKa.

InuKa pinned Sesshomaru to the ground with her sword against his throat.

Sugar freak who was bored got her new blowtorch ran outside only to be caught by the mental jail people (mjp).

"InuKa?" asked Sango.

InuKa and Sesshomaru stop fighting.

"What is it!" yelled/asked InuKa.

"Sugar freak ran out the open door blowtorch in hand" said Sango.

"Damn!" yelled InuKa.

InuKa went to the phone and pressed speed dial and #1. Miroku looked to see what #1 was on the phone. It read Mental Jail. InuKa put the phone on speaker.

"Be quit or you're dead" said InuKa.

"Yes Lady InuKa" said everyone but InuKa.

Speaker record system: Press 1 if you are Sugar freak. Press 2 if you want us to pick Sugar freak up. Press 3 if you are looking for Sugar freak. Press 4 if….

InuKa pressed the 3 button.

"How can we help you?" asked the mjp.

"Is Sugar freak there?" asked InuKa.

"Yes you want to pick her up?" asked the mjp.

"I am not a HER a am a THING! Get it straight people" Sugar freak could be heard yelling in the back round.

"Yes see you in 5 minutes" said InuKa.

InuKa hung up the phone.

"While I'm gone Kagami and Jackie are in charge" said InuKa.

InuKa got Sugar freak brought her home and everyone went to bed early.

Well Sugar freak stayed up all night making faces at pacing police cars.

* * *

Siane: Well that chapter done.

InuKa: You ended weird.

Siane: Who cares?

InuKa: Thanks those who read and review.


	6. Chapter 6:Walt Diseny World part 1

Disclaimer: me no own InuYasha and Sugar freak owns Shessika. But Inuka and Siane are mine so hands off. And this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the authors twisted imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living, or dead, or somewhere in between, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Disclaimer to the disclaimer: I don't own the disclaimer after off. The rest was borrowed from the author of Last Hope.

* * *

""this is speaking /translations/ _(my commentary) _**(pouf)

* * *

**

InuKa: Welcome to chapter 8 The Quittich World Cup!

Siane: I told you not whack yourself repeatedly with the 4th Harry Potter book!

* * *

Chapter 6: Walt Disney World part 1

* * *

Everyone was up at 4:30 in the morning. They were all packed and ready to bored InuKa's jet they were just trying to wake up some. InuKa didn't have enough power left after such a big pouf and was human. Sugar freak was asleep face first in her sugar in the raw as assumed on account of staying up all night making faces at pacing police cars. 

"Are we going to pouf there?" asked Inuyasha.

"What do have eyes baka? Can't you see she's in no position to pouf anything anywhere?" asked/yelled Kagami.

"No Sugar freak glued my eyes shut last night" said Inuyasha.

"Sugar freak you're dead later!" yelled InuKa

Kagome helped poor Inu get the glue out of his eyes.

"Where's the fire? Save the sugar" said Sugar freak waking up and running around like a chicken with its head cut.

"Would you mind taking your stupid ness somewhere else" said Sesshomaru knocking Sugar freak out.

"I will kill you later too damn you!" InuKa yelled.

"We should probably leave now it will be about a 6 hour flight won't it?" asked Kagami.

"Yep. Would you mind caring Sugar freak?" asked InuKa.

"No" said Kagami picking up Sugar freak.

Everyone bored the plain and sat down except InuKa and Jackie.

"Alright I will inform you of your rooms then Jackie will go over the procedure of what do in the case of an emergency. Please sit with your roommate" said InuKa.

* * *

Room 1: Kilala and Koga 

Room 2: Kagami, Doofus, and me

Room 3: Shessika and Sesshomaru

Room 4: Kagome and Inuyasha

Room 5: Sugar freak and Naraku

Room 6: Miroku and Sango

Room 7: Rin and Shippo

Room 8: Jackie and Siane

* * *

"There will also be room groups when needed they are" said InuKa.

* * *

Room 1 and Room 5

Room 2 and Room 3

Room 4 and Room 6

Room 7 and Room 8

* * *

Jackie went over what to do in case of a crash. 

InuKa sat down next Kagami who had Doofus sleeping on her lap.

Sugar freak woke up suddenly. Note to all readers: Sugar freak has NEVER been on a plane before.

"Were am I? Is this a government conspires? I know it is!" said Sugar freak.

InuKa got up and sat next to Sugar freak _(Sugar freak is in a 3 person row Naraku is by the window). _

"Chill Sugar freak were on my jet you need to relax" said InuKa as shoved a big purple calming pill down her throat.

The plane took off without a problem and once the fasten seat belt sign was off InuKa went back to her seat but not before telling Sugar freak that if she got scared to squeeze Naraku as hard as you can.

"Sugar freak a bit paranoid?" asked Kagami.

"A bit may be the understatement of the year" said InuKa.

"Hey InuKa what hotel we staying in?" asked Jackie

" We are staying in the best hotel rooms in the Caribbean Hotel" said InuKa.

InuKa's hair was starting to turn silver and her eyes were becoming a golden brown. She fell asleep and when she woke up she was a full half demon and the plane landed.

They all traveled to the Hotel got checked in then went down to the pool. They then went to a restaurant around the hotel. Nothing much happened except Inuyasha trough a fit because InuKa ordered the last bowl of ramen noodles till InuKa gave it to him. Then they all went back to the hotel were InuKa made an announcement.

"All right the well is how do I say screwed up" said InuKa.

"When the hell will be going back?" asked Inuyasha.

"You want to tell them Sugar freak?" asked InuKa.

"hkfhjpowhgv miorghjlf" said Sugar freak./ Not until January the 2. /

Everyone but people who speak sugarian asked "What the?"

"Erg! Jackie!" said InuKa.

"She said that you wouldn't be able to go back till the 2nd of January" said Jackie.

"What the hell?" asked/yelled Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome.

Everyone went to bed early and very tiered.

Tbc…

* * *

InuKa: Thank you all my lovely reviewers.

Siane: We just want to say that other than this story there will be no updates for a while.

InuKa: We had an untimely accident.

Siane: We crashed on our beloved bike Murry.

InuKa: Murrys ok though.

Siane: Were kind of dead though.

InuKa: Yeah Left arm is pretty torn up.

Siane: So yeah, buh-bye.


	7. Chapter 7:Walt Disney World part 2

Disclaimer: me no own InuYasha and Sugar freak owns Shessika. But Inuka and Siane are mine so hands off. And this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the authors twisted imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living, or dead, or somewhere in between, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Disclaimer to the disclaimer: I don't own the disclaimer after off. The rest was borrowed from the author of Last Hope.

* * *

InuKa: Welcome to another crazy insane chapter of wacko world palace.

Siane: That's it InuKa you have really lost it now.

* * *

""this is speaking /translations/ _(my commentary) _**(pouf)

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Disney World part 2

* * *

Everyone woke up early because they heard Sugar Freak screaming and running around the hotel.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think that's Sugar freak screaming" said Kagome. _(This is just like a normal morning in my real life.)_

They both peeked out their door, along with everyone else.

Sugar Freak was running from something screaming "hjkdfunfuhhmkd khikhijlj jkfjkdjm." /Get thing away from my sugar/

"Why didn't I just let Sesshomaru kill her when I had the chance?" thought InuKa.

"Come here Doofus" said Kagami whistling for Doofus.

"Bark bark" said Doofus running over to Kagami and jumping in her arms.

"Thank you for that Michelle" said InuKa.

"You're welcome" said Michelle.

Everyone was now out of their rooms and in the hallway, to see what the crazy person was doing making so much noise. _(Yep defiantly a normal morning.)_

Everyone but InuKa, Michelle, Sesshomaru, Naraku and Doofus asked "Michelle? Is that really you?"

"Who in the 7 hells is Michelle?" asked/yelled Naraku. _(There are 28 hells Naraku get it straight!)_

"It took you guys a long time to recognize me. Sesshomaru recognized me when I first came in" said Michelle.

"Did you really?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes" said Sesshomaru.

"Are you going to torture us?" asked Kagome. _(Yes torture them! Mhawaaahahahahaha!)_

"No. InuKa won't let me" said Michelle. _(More like Siane won't let me let you torture them.)_

"hjskfhdlhj gfkshskhgig jgfhkshfkhf" said Sugar freak. / Michelle, put Sesshomaru in closet now, this instant/

"Later Sugar Freak" said Michelle.

"You can understand her too?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah" said Michelle. _(Yep I taught her.)_

Then everyone ate breakfast. They then waited for InuKa, Michelle, and Jackie to explain what to do.

"Time for announcements" said InuKa "Ok, your roommate is your partner in the parks."

"First we are going to the Magic Kingdom" said Michelle as she held Doofus.

Everyone else but InuKa, Michelle, and Jackie asked "Magic Kingdom?"

"Yea. It's the first park we are going to. I think it has the most rides. I don't know ask Michelle" said Jackie.

"Why would she know?" asked Sesshomaru.

I've been to Disney World ten times already" said Michelle. _(Miss lucky but. (Goes off to plot evil plan.))_

"Wow" said Sango.

"Oh yes I have a question for Michelle" said Miroku. _(Bad idea)_

"He's not thinking what I think he's thinking" thought Jackie "Because if he's thinking that he's dead."

"What is it?" asked Michelle.

"Would you be willing to bear my children?" asked Miroku.

"Yep he's dead" thought Jackie.

"You want to be a blue monk Popsicle?" asked Michelle as she changed into Kagami.

Miroku ran and hide behind Sango. _(Baby)_

"Thought so" said Kagami as she changed back into Michelle.

"Now let's go to the parks" said InuKa.

To sum it up here are the rides everyone went on:

InuKa, Michelle and Doofus: Every ride.

Siane and Jackie: Every ride.

Sugar Freak and Naraku: The Tea Cup ride a million times and The It's a Small World After All ride a million times.

Kilala and Koga: Thunder Mountain Railroad and Tower of Terror.

Sesshomaru and Shessika: All the kiddy rides. _(Poor Sesshomaru)_

Miroku and Sango: Splash Mountain and Space Mountain a couple times.

Rin and Shippo: All the kiddy rides.

Kagome and Inuyasha: Every ride.

"Everyone ready to go back to the hotel?" asked InuKa.

"Yes" said everyone but InuKa.

"Michelle did you tell Sugar Freak what rides to go on?" asked Naraku in a whisper.

"Yep. I thought you'd like them" said Micelle.

Hearing that Naraku almost fainted.

"This whole day was stupid" said Sesshomaru. _(Don't worry Sesshomaru I will meet you in the bedroom later. (Siane glares at her) Or not.)_

When they were at the hotel…

"Hey Sugar Freak I'm going to do what you asked me. Also here's the bottomless bowl of sugar in the raw from interviews. Don't tell InuKa I gave it to you" said Michelle.

Sugar freak devoured the sugar. _(Come on Michelle don't you think I will know you gave her Sugar in the raw I'm not that stupid.)_

Michelle shock her head and snapped her fingers.

In room 3…

"Sesshomaru did you have fun?" asked Shessika. _(What do you think he was made to go on kiddy rides? Now I'm off to go post the pictures I got today on the Internet. Siane: I am so going to kill her later.)_

"No" said Sesshomaru disappearing.

"Sesshomaru Where'd you go?" asked Shessika shrugging "Oh well." Begins eating candy stolen from Sugar Freak. _(Wow he sure is concerned. He should be worried that he stole Sugar freak's sugar. Oh and by the way my dad's psycho printer just printed, it does it on its own.)_

In room 4…

"Kagome are you scared of Michelle?" asked Inuyasha. _(Why is poor little Inu scared.)_

"Not really why should I be afraid?" asked Kagome disappearing. _(That's why Kagome. Be afraid very afraid.)_

Inuyasha: Kagome you there?

In the smallest closet in the hotel…

"Michelle!" yelled Sesshomaru and Kagome. _(Yeah the torture is on.)_

In room 2…

"What the bloody hell was that?" yelled/asked InuKa.

"I don't know" said Michelle in a fake innocent voice with Doofus sitting on her lap.

"Did you lock them in the closet again?" asked InuKa.

Yeah. A request of Sugar Freak I couldn't refuse" said Michelle.

"May I have one of those spyglass things too?" asked InuKa

"Sure" said Michelle handing her one.

InuKa watches with everyone else that has one.

At about midnight everyone watched a huge show of fireworks that was outside the hotel.

"Alright guys we a have another big day on are hands tomorrow I would suggest everyone gets a goodnights sleep. Here Sesshomaru" said InuKa handing a fast asleep Shessika over to Sesshomaru.

"Sugar freak bedtime. Lets go back to the hotel" said InuKa.

Sugar no go hotel. Sugar sleep here" said a half asleep Sugar freak.

"Alright Naraku please carry Sugar freak in the hotel" InuKa asked.

Sugar freak ran into room 5.

"Sugar go sleep Sugar promise" said Sugar freak. _(Right should I really believe that.)_

"Night everyone" said InuKa. (**Poufs peoples in pjs)**

InuKa carried Shippo and Rin into room 7 while Jackie carried Siane into room 8.

Oh and Sugar freak you thought I wouldn't know, but I saw what you did. You snuck out and rode space mountian and went in the haunted masion.

Tbc…………………………………..

* * *

InuKa: Thank you all my lovely reviewers.

Siane: We would like to thank inuyashaknowitall1223 for she wrote almost all of this chapter.

InuKa: Yeah, thanks and thank you to everyone who reads this.


	8. Chapter 8:Walt Diseny World part 3

Disclaimer: me no own InuYasha and Sugar freak owns Shessika. But Inuka and Siane are mine so hands off. And this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the authors twisted imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living, or dead, or somewhere in between, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Disclaimer to the disclaimer: I don't own the disclaimer after off. The rest was borrowed from the author of Last Hope.

* * *

InuKa- Hi were back!

* * *

""this is speaking /translations/ _(my commentary) _**(pouf)

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Walt Disney World Part 3

* * *

"Alright lets get started," said InuKa.

Everyone was gathered around a table in the restaurant eating breakfast.

"Ggkon, g fdhlvdbv ddbgdgd dbkbkbdkdvj" said Sugar freak who was eating sugar in the raw as usual.

Before InuKa could reply Jackie said " Sugar freak wants to know what we are doing today since today us Christmas Eve?"

Shessika who was sleeping happily in InuKa's lap woke up and began shouting "Don't let them take me no please don't take me!" and with that he began crying. InuKa was trying to clam him down and instructed Michelle who was now Kagami to speak. _(Today's a busy day so she needs to be demon to keep everything under control.)_

"Well today we are going to do all the water rides and stuff like that," said Kagami.

Shessika is now calmed down. "All right everyone into your swimsuits," said InuKa as she poufed people into swimsuit.

All the girls are wearing bikinis, except for me. Kagome's green, Sango's pink, Sugar freak's purple with blue Pokka-dots, Jackie's black, Rin's orange, and Kagami's green. The guys were wearing swimming trunks, Inuyasha's red, Sesshomaru's light blue Miroku's purple, Koga's brown, Naraku's black, Shessika's blue, and Shippo's teal. Shessika and Shippo have on white t-shirts.

"All right now I would like to ask for you Kagami to watch Sugar freak since she can't swim very well" said InuKa.

"I am A THING not a she" said Sugar freak.

"Sure but why?" asked Kagami.

"I need to pouf everyone's presents here" said InuKa. "I want everyone to stay next to their partner today. I don't want anyone hurt or worse dead. Naraku join Koga's group."

InuKa left water wings for Shippo, Shessika, and Sugar freak. Then she left to go get everyone's presents. While everyone went to the water parks.

When it was being to get dark they went back to the hotel to find presents piled up to the ceiling with InuKa asleep on the ground in human form. Shessika went over and laid down next to InuKa and went to sleep. Kagami went over and picked him up and took him upstairs and everyone followed up stairs and got dressed. Then everyone went back down stairs. Sugar freak jumped over the railing and started running head on to the pile of presents.

"Sugar freak calm down" shouted Jackie as she ran trying to catch Sugar freak.

InuKa woke up as a demon stretched and went to make a grab for sugar freak.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" screamed Sugar freak.

"Damn, Damn, Damn" mumbled InuKa.

Needless to say Sugar freak ran right into the pile of presents.

"KABOOM!" went the presents.

"Well help yourself to **YOUR **presents!" said InuKa.

* * *

This is what everyone got:

Kagami: A black lab puppy

Sugar freak: A Border collie puppy

Jackie: A Kilala plusie

Inuyasha: Lots of bags of ramen

Kagome: a math help book

Sesshomaru: a sheath for Toukijien.

Shessika: a Chihuahua puppy

Sango: A pink inflatable hammer that says "Pervert Whacker" _(I borrowed this idea from Sugar freak)_

Kilala: Kitty treats

Miroku: Some prayer beads that will temporarily stop his wind tunnel from spreading for about 50 years.

Shippo: bags and bags of candy

Koga: His family back. _(I felt bad and used Sotusaiga to bring them back.)_

Siane: more games for her game cube

Naraku: some brownie mix. _(I came up with this crazy idea that Naraku like to plot evil and bake brownies.)

* * *

_

"Thanks InuKa" said Kagami "I will call him Midnight."

"Thak gfjd,vhc Sugar!" said Sugar freak.

"She said thank you InuKa I'll call her Sugar," said Jackie "Thanks for the plusie."

"WACK!" said Sango's hammer.

Everyone said thank you for there presents and then watched another fire works show then going to bed.

* * *

InuKa- Well good-bye

Siane- Thanks to our reviewers!


	9. Chapter 9:Walt Diseny World part 4

Disclaimer: me no own InuYasha and Sugar freak owns Shessika. But Inuka and Siane are mine so hands off. And this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the authors twisted imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living, or dead, or somewhere in between, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Disclaimer to the disclaimer: I don't own the disclaimer after off. The rest was borrowed from the author of Last Hope.

* * *

InuKa- there is probably only two more chapters left counting this one so lets see that only leaves this one chapter left.

Siane- we don't own Inuyasha, Sugar freak owns Shessika tough he's InuKa's son, and we own are selves.

* * *

""this is speaking /translations/ _(my commentary) _**(pouf)

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Walt Disney World part 4 New Years _(yes I know its very late)

* * *

_

It was about an hour till midnight. InuKa's friend Cindy was there too! Yep they were having fun! Someone had forgotten to make sure Sugar freak didn't eat too much sugar, and now she was drunk on all the sugar. _(No believe me that can really happen. One time she got so drunk on the stuff she almost got ran over by a car and would have if Jackie and I weren't there and another time the bus driver and me had to lead her back to the bus from a trip to Wendy's because she thought a blue sedan was the bus. If you want more information on these events or other crazy stuff sugar freak has done send me a message on my profile page.) _But anyway it was pure chaos. Midnight, Doofus, Sugar, Tiny _(Shessika's Chihuahua_), and even Kilala were racing around like nut balls. Maybe it had to something with the fact that they had gotten into the sugar and catnip.

"Shouldn't someone stop Sugar freak?" asked Kagami. _(She has never witnessed a real hyper moment that Sugar freak has had.)_

"Nah" replied InuKa, Cindy, and Jackie "Let her be. In a few hours she will be completely passed out." _(We have all known Sugar freak that we are well aware of what to do when she gets really hyper. Avoid her then let her clam down.)_

"Party!" screamed Naraku, Koga, and Miroku as they came in caring sake.

"May I have some momma?" asked Shessika.

"Sure when you turn 21 I will by you a bottle of sake" said InuKa.

"All right momma" said Shessika a little disappointed and then ran of to play with Sugar freak, Siane, Shippo, Rin, Kilala, and the dogs.

InuKa began to chug a bottle of sake when Jackie stopped her.

"You remember the last time you chugged sake?" asked Jackie.

"No" replied InuKa.

"My point exactly" said Jackie.

"Sugr wnta saka!" demanded Sugar freak.

"No you can't have sake," said Kagami.

"Don't be silly of course you can have some sake Sugar freak" said InuKa.

Kagami looked at InuKa like she was crazy. Jackie and Cindy knew what InuKa was up to though.

"elly?" asked Sugar freak.

"Yes," said InuKa "Let me get you a cold bottle from the mini fridge"

InuKa went up to her hotel room. By the way the party is going on in the lobby of the hotel. InuKa took a bottle of root beer out of the mini fridge. Then she took the label off and put the label from a sake bottle on the root beer instead. She then took it down gave it to Sugar freak. Kagami was still looking at InuKa like she was crazy.

InuKa went over to Kagami and told her what she had done, that the sake was really root beer.

"Do you really think she's dumb enough to fall for it?" asked Kagami.

"Considering the fact that she is drunk on sugar I believe that yes she's dumb enough to fall for it," said InuKa.

It was midnight and everyone was now drunk either on sake, sugar, or catnip.

"Merry New Years!" shouted everybody before shooting off, and firecrackers only to then pass out.

Yep morning comes we all have large hangovers.

* * *

InuKa- has anyone ever had a sugar hangover before?

Siane- it feels really weird.

InuKa- even though its verylate merry 2006!

Siane- thanks to all reviewers!


	10. Chapter 10:Walt Diseny World part 5

Disclaimer: me no own InuYasha and Sugar freak owns Shessika. But Inuka and Siane are mine so hands off. And this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the authors twisted imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living, or dead, or somewhere in between, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Disclaimer to the disclaimer: I don't own the disclaimer after off. The rest was borrowed from the author of Last Hope.

* * *

""this is speaking /translations/ _(my commentary) _**(pouf)

* * *

**

InuKa- well here we go the last chapter of The Yasha Gang at My House.

Siane- this story will always be special as it was our first.

InuKa- we won't delay this chapter any longer here you go.

Siane- this also contains a lot of character OOCness.

InuKa- it also contains the affects of sex and alcohol.

* * *

Chapter 10: Walt Disney World part 5 going home

* * *

Everyone woke up on January 2nd, with rather large headaches. Well I couldn't be to sure on Sugar freak who was consuming large amounts of sugar in the raw.

InuKa woke up and looked at her watch. "HOLY CRAP!" she shouted "ITS TIME FOR EVERYONE TO GO HOME!"

"YEAH! FREEDOM!" screamed Inuyasha at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled a very angry Sesshomaru.

"SIT BOY!" yelled a sleep deprived Kagome.

Sugar freak who didn't want to be left out of the fun yelled "I DON'T KNOW!"

It was probably 5 hours later when everyone became a little more civil. Well as civil as a house filled with people who by now are lacking a tight grip on reality.

"Okay" said a black haired InuKa "The well has been poufed here. You all have to leave here by 10:30p.m. If not you will be stuck here forever. It is only 11:00a.m right now you have 11 ½ hours left."

"So what does everyone want to do till then?" asked Kagami.

"DFGDJHNkmc SUGAR!" suggested Sugar freak.

"No Sugar freak we will not eat sugar" scolded Jackie.

"I have an idea" said Cindy "We can put the guys names into hats then the ladies will pull them out and those people will go on dates for the rest of today"

Sugar freak was over in a corner pretending to puke.

"Good idea but what will we do with the children and Sugar freak?" asked Jackie.

"There's a little kids play place at the hotel" said InuKa.

"I volunteer to watch the dogs and Kilala, I want no part of this" said Jackie.

About five minutes later they were ready to draw names.

"I'll go first," said InuKa "DAMN! I got Naraku!"

"Oh, joy," said Naraku.

"Shut up monkey boy!" said InuKa.

"Me next" said Cindy "Yeah I got Sesshomaru!"

"Lucky" muttered InuKa under her breath.

"I'll go now," said Kagome "Oh, I got Koga"

"Looks like you lose mutt-face!" said Koga.

"Mangy wolf" said Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!" said Kagome.

Boom went Inuyasha.

"Me next" said Kagami "Yeah I got Inuyasha!"

"That must mean.. no it can't be" thought Sango.

"Well I guess it's my turn," said Sango "I have Miroku"

Everyone now had their dates.

"Come on Naraku" said InuKa.

"Where we going?" asked Naraku.

"A bar a few miles out of town" said InuKa.

"Yeah! What are we waiting for" said Naraku.

Naraku and InuKa left in InuKa's purple convertible.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Cindy.

"Anywhere but here" said Sesshomaru.

"How about a beach about 5miles from here?" asked Cindy.

"Sure why not?" asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Cindy left in Cindy's blue convertible.

"So Kagome where to?" asked Koga.

"Surprise me Koga," said Kagome.

"Where going to that place you call the movies, then MacDonald's (a/n: I don't own it). How about that _my_ Kagome?" asked Koga.

"Sure" said Kagome.

Koga and Kagome left in a green convertible borrowed form InuKa. (a/n: Okay I bet some of you wonder what's up with all the convertibles. Well the only car InuKa can pouf up is convertibles and limos. Weird isn't it.)

"Okay so Inuyasha where do you want to go?" asked Kagami.

"I wanted Kagome," thought Inuyasha.

"Umm you want to go a bar like InuKa?" asked Inuyasha.

"How about we go on some of the romantic rides around here?" asked Kagami.

"Sure" he said.

Unlike the others they left on foot since they were already at the park.

"So Sango how does a day by the lake sound? Bring some sake?" asked Miroku.

"That sounds nice," replied Sango.

They left in a barrowed red convertible to their destination.

Now lets see what's up with Naraku and InuKa.

They where by now drunk, and had been kicked out of the bar on account of they where doing 'private' things in the restroom. InuKa was trying to find her keys.

"Where the hell are the damn keys Naraku?" asked the drunk InuKa.

"How the hell am I supposed know damn wrench?" replied/asked Naraku.

"You baka how dare you call me a wrench?" asked InuKa repeatedly while she beat the life out of Naraku.

They both passed out. Now a few hours later they woke up not drunk.

"Come on Naraku we better get home," said InuKa.

So our happy couple left to go home. Why don't we she what's up with Sesshomaru and Cindy.

Cindy was watching the waves, when Sesshomaru reached over a kissed her on the mouth. Cindy slipped her tongue in his mouth and he in turn in hers before they began to do "naughty" things.

A few hours later they headed home. Now shall we check up on Koga and Kagome.

They finished their movie and were on the last bits of their food.

"So Kagome will you become my mate now?" asked Koga.

"I'm sorry Koga you're a great guy and all but I'm not ready for that kind of contentment" said Kagome "Plus I like you not love you."

"I see Kagome," said Koga "We better get going if we want to make it home in time"

"Yeah lets go," said Kagome as she drained her pop.

They left so you know what that means it's on to our couple Kagami and Inuyasha.

There where riding on the emotional roller costar (a/n: As far as I know no such thing excites but if it does I don't own it)

"This thing has to be going faster than any demon," screamed Inuyasha who wasn't feeling very good.

"I know isn't the best?" asked/yelled Kagami.

A few seconds later as they got off the roller costar Inuyasha ran to the nearest bush and began to hurl. Kagami went over on held is hair as she rubbed his back hoping to make him feel better.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel?" said Kagami.

"Yeah that sounds good," said Inuyasha who was looking kind of pale.

When they got back to the hotel…you'll find out later don't worry.

Now since they went back to the hotel lets see what Miroku and Sango is up to.

Miroku was down on bended knee "Sango when we get back to are time will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes" said Sango "And there was something else I was going to tell you"

"What?" asked Miroku.

"Your going to be a dad" said Sango.

Miroku passed out so Sango drug him home.

It was 7:30 when everyone got home, feeling better, or awake.

"This will be the last time we will eat dinner together.

Rin and Shessika were holding each other and crying. It was the same scene for Shippo and Siane.

Everyone ate dinner in a deadly silence.

Quote the Sugar freak "I'm bored"

Everyone finished lugging their luggage down stairs as the clock struck 10.

"You best be on your way now" said Kagami and Jackie.

"Rin doesn't wanta go Lord Sesshomaru" she said pulling on Sesshomaru's pant leg.

"We must leave Rin," said Sesshomaru then he turned his attention to Cindy "Are you sure you can't come?"

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru but my friends need me here" said Cindy.

"But I love you"

"I love you too. Good- bye Sesshomaru"

"I'll miss you Naraku," said InuKa.

"Me too" said Naraku.

"Well good- bye" InuKa and Naraku said.

Everyone said their heart filled good byes especially Inuyasha and Kagami everyone then jumped in the well.

One Month Later

Kagami, Cindy, and InuKa hadn't been feeling good. They had been throwing up about every morning for the past couple of weeks. So Jackie went out and got them all instant pregnancy tests.

They took them and 5 minutes later the shouts of….

**NARAKU YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!**

**SESSHOMARU YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DEAD MAN!**

**INUYASHA YOU BETTER RUN CUSE HERE I COME**

….. could be heard 1,000,000,000 miles away.

So lets just say InuKa, Cindy, and Kagami all ended up pregnant.

The End…or is it?

* * *

InuKa- well this is our first completed story with chapters.

Siane- I would like to take this time to thank all the people who read this fic the whole way trough.

InuKa- review and tell us if you would like a squeal.

Siane- I mean come on don't you want to know how Inuyasha, Naraku, and Sesshomaru will react to being told there fathers?

InuKa- believe me it will be worse, way worse, than Miroku's reaction.

InuKa and Siane- thank you for reading this and REVIEW!


	11. Bonus Chapter

Disclaimer: me no own InuYasha and Sugar freak owns Shessika. But Inuka and Siane are mine so hands off. And this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the authors twisted imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living, or dead, or somewhere in between, is purely coincidental.

Disclaimer to the disclaimer: I don't own the disclaimer after off. The rest was borrowed from the author of Last Hope.

""this is speaking /translations/ _(my commentary) _**(pouf)**

Inuka- A hell of a lot of things has been happening since I last wrote this story.

Siane- We have spring break this week, and have been really lazy even for me.

Inuka- But I thought I would post this bonus chapter.

'The Yasha Gang at my House'

Bonus Chapter: The Doctors Appointment

Inuka, Kagami, and Cindy had taken pregnancy tests, but they knew that those weren't accurate all the time. So Jackie decided that they should be on the safe side, and made an appointment to take them to the doctors.

"Sugar freak were going to the doctors you want to come?" asked Inuka.

As soon as Sugar freak heard the word doctor she ran hid in the well house. _(By the way were all back at my house including the well.)_

"I guess that answers my question," said Inuka.

"I cant be pregnant there is no way in hell that I could be pregnant, it was just one time, one time," muttered Cindy over and over again to herself.

"I am never going to a bar again…" said Inuka.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at the beer, wine, sake, hell if it had alcohol in it Inuka loved it. They were really really shocked that she was never going to a bar again.

"You didn't let me finish," said Inuka. "I am never going to a bar again with Naraku. I learned that lesson the hard way."

"How do you have well you know in a bar anyway?" asked Cindy who was kind of freaked out by that.

"Well we didn't do 'it' in the bar its self," said Inuka. "We did 'it' in the restroom. Some old guy walked in on us and reported us to the management."

"What happened next?" asked Kagami.

"We got kicked out," replied Inuka. "So then when picked up were we left off in the car, on account that I had no clue were my keys were."

"Let me ask you three one thing," said Jackie.

"Ok," replied Kagami, Cindy, and Inuka.

"Haven't you ever heard of using condoms?" she asked.

"Jackie," began Kagami. "They were really hot guys from 500 years in the PAST!!!!!"

"Yeah," agreed Inuka. "I doubt they know what a condom is."

"You still could've used the pill," said Jackie.

"Well we didn't exactly plan on having 'it' that day," said Cindy.

"Yeah, plus I mean, well you know," said Inuka.

"Know what?" asked Jackie.

"Nothing," said Inuka before muttering, "Your just jealous cause you are a virgin."

Kagami heard what Inuka said on account of being a demon and cracked up laughing.

"All right Inuka what did you say?" asked well more yelled Jackie.

"Nothing! You shoe lace is untied," yelled Inuka running off up the stairs.

"You idiot I'm wearing sandals!" Jackie yelled back.

"Well what do you know," said Inuka to herself.

"Inuka get back or were going to be late for the doctors appointment," yelled Kagami, knowing she was really the only one that had some real control over Inuka unlike the fake control that Jackie thought she had.

"Coming!" yelled Inuka running back down.

"Don't you two need to put on your human disguises?" Cindy asked Kagami and Inuka.

"Well were going to a demon doctor," said Kagami. "But we should probably put them on till we get there so there won't be panic."

"PANIC!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sugar freak running from the well house with a blowtorch in hand.

"I thought I toke that away from you," said Inuka glaring at Sugar freak.

"You did meany, but crazy stole it back yes me did," said Sugar freak rubbing the blowtorch evilly.

"Give it or you wont see sugar ever again," Inuka told her.

Sugar freak reluctantly handed over the blowtorch. After all sugar meant much much much much much much much much much much much much much more to her.

"Are we going now?" asked Cindy.

"Yep," said Jackie grabbing her keys and heading out to the car.

"Where you peeps going?" asked Sugar freak, whose bad memory was kicking in.

"Were going to the doctors," said Inuka grinning an evil grin.

"Gulp," said Sugar freak running and hiding.

At the doctors:

"I'll e-mail you the results of the test in a couple days," said Dr. Taka.

"Don't worry about mine," said Cindy. "There is no way I could be pregnant."

"Why do say that?" asked Dr. Taka.

"It was my first time," said Cindy.

"It was our first time too," said Kagami and Inuka.

"But your demons," argued Cindy. "It is much easier to get pregnant."

"It works the same if the person your having sex with is a demon," said Dr. Taka. "It was a demon right? If it was half-demon or less chances are less likely that you got pregnant."

"It was a full demon," said Cindy. "Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands."

"You Cindy if I didn't know I wouldn't think that could happen," said Inuka.

"Yeah I know I mean come on, Sesshy and a human," said Kagami.

"It really did happen," said Cindy.

"Oh I know," said Inuka.

"But it doesn't seem very likely," said Kagami.

A couple days later:

Inuka got on the computer and checked her e-mail.

"Still no message," she thought.

Cindy was on the floor above her checking her e-mail and Kagami was on the floor below her checking her e-mail as well.

"You have 1 new message," the computer told Kagami, Cindy and Inuka.

The messages all looked something like this:

To: Inuka _(for Kagami it said Kagami and for Cindy it said Cindy)_

From: Doctor Taka

Subject: Pregnancy Test

Congratulations you are indeed pregnant. I will set up future dates for your check ups.

Inuka and Kagami smiled, while everyone in the house demon or not could hear Cindy groan.

THE END

Inuka- Well this is the last chapter for real this time.

Siane- Please check out are other stories.

Inuka- We are now 'Sugar Sprite'.

Siane- Oh and the first chapter of 'Here We Go Again' is up.

Inuka- 'Here We Go Again' is the squeal to this story.

Siane- Well this bye for now. Please review.


End file.
